Atalanta (Alter)
Atalante is her own treasure, Kalydon's A figure transformed with fur. Both Atalante and Metamorose. Class: Berserker Attribute: Earth Alignments: Chaotic - Evil Active Skills First Skill: Self Evolution EX Increases own critical star absorption rate for 1 turn. Gains critical stars. Second Skill: Crossing Arcadia A Increases party's Quick performance for 1 turn Third Skill: Wild Beast's Logic B Grants self Evasion for 1 turn. Increases own critical damage for 3 turns. Passive Skills Beast Form B Increases own Buster performance by 8%. Increases own critical star generation rate by 8%. Independent Action A Increases own critical damage by 10%. Bond Bond 1 Height / Weight: 166 cm · 57 kg Source: Greek mythology Region: Greece Attribute: chaotic / bad gender: female When Karudon 's fur is peeled off, Rapidly return to Archer. Bond 2 Because of Karyudon's fur, While there is a status improvement comparable to the crazy of A rank, it is a rare presence with calm thinking. (It is not transformed by anger, rank is lower than when used as a treasure for summoning in the state of being beasted already) It is capable of executing the most appropriate procedure for defeat your opponent, Depending on the situation, withdrawal is also taken into perspective. However, basically there is nothing to be persuaded by the person who regarded it as an enemy. Bond 3 ○ Self-evolution: EX More than a self-remodeling, improved skills to itself. In order to overcome any obstacles in accomplishing the purpose, It continues to evolve itself in seconds. However, it is a disadvantage that the applicability which specializes for purpose is not so much lower than self-modification. ○ Logic of beasts: B Battle thought for changing to a beast. Though you can not use cheek hands, the thought speed for killing your opponent quickly increases. By linking with self-evolution skills, speed of knocking down enemies further increases. Bond 4 "Dark Sky Eradication" Rank: A type: interpersonal treasure Range: 1 to 99 Maximum Capture: 1 person Tauroporos · Skier · Sermoclassia. Incorporate Tauroporos used in Archer classes and release a blow that pours out all magical powers. An arrow rather than a ballistic missile. Cladding was the other party is incorporated into the "darkness" of the sticky, It is forced to assimilate. To resist this, extremely powerful magic skills are necessary. Bond 5 While having skill similar to crazy, conversation can be understood, Basically it is almost impossible to persuade in terms of logic. She is not interested in whether you are a friend of humanity. Regardless of how much beasting rules engraved in the heart, As long as she does not deviate, she is a loyal servant, but if it conflicts with that rule she will throw away the relationship between master and servant. Perhaps even the identification of the master will be impossible. Of course, there is nothing wrong unless you conflict with the rules. Noble Phantasm Dark Sky Eclipsing Arrow: Tauropolos Skia Thermokrasia Deal significant damage to a single enemy Level Inflict NP Seal (1 turn) Inflicts Curse (5 turns) Overcharge Saint Graph AtalantaAlter1.png AtalantaAlter2.png AtalantaAlter3.png AtalantaAlter4.png